


Dwarfling

by Capucine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Character, Fluff, Gen, Young Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Kíli is born, Fíli gets to meet him. He finds he likes this pink intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarfling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know with certainty how dwarves age, though I do know they live up to 250 years, but I hope you enjoy my contribution. :)

Kíli was the tiniest baby that Fíli had ever seen. At a mere five years old, he didn't entirely understand the pink-red thing swaddled in blankets. His mama had the baby on her lap, and she smiled at him. 

“Don't be afraid; you can touch him, but gently.”

Fíli slowly inched out his hand; he was more comfortable thinking of touching his mama's soft beard, or the feeling of crumbly cake in his hands. He thought mostly of his little green blanket, the one that was like Mama's hug around him, because she so often wore green.

Kíli's tiny mouth gaped open, and Fíli drew back his fingers, even though he saw no teeth. “Mama?”

“It's all right,” his mama said, adjusting Kíli a bit in her arms. She smiled at him, and then at Kíli, as though they were the most beautiful things in the world to her.

Fíli gently laid his fingers against the swaddling cloth, feeling the baby through it; his little bowlegs moved a little. 

It wasn't that Fíli had never seen a baby. It was just that he didn't have one of his own. So, as nothing happened, he touched the balled up fist, and was startled when the fingers flexed open and wrapped around his two fingers. “Mama! He grabbed my hand!”

Dís was smiling. She patted his blond locks with the arm not holding Kíli. “Yes, and he'll be a strong one, just like your father and uncles. Just like you.”

Fíli wished that Kíli would never let go, his warm fingers gripping Fíli's like he needed him. But then he let go.

Without prompting, Fíli quickly leaned over and kissed Kíli's head, though only on the forehead, because his mama had told him that baby's heads were very soft and you must not touch them.

Kíli let out a high-pitched little cry, eyes open in blue-gray slits and mouth yawning open.

“He wants to be fed; he's a hungry one,” Dís said, clearly smitten.

“Mama,” Fíli said earnestly, “I'll feed Kíli. I can give him lots of bread.”

Dís burst into laughter, though she quickly turned to rocking Kíli. “Babies his age only drink milk, from their mamas.”

Fíli, having some faint memories of nursing, asked, “Can I give him milk?”

Dís was merry-faced. “I'm afraid not, Fíli, my gem.”

Shoulders slumping a little in disappointment, he sighed melodramatically. “Mama, I'm just going to go do stuff now.”

“You do that,” Dís said, “Run along now.”

Fíli dashed off.

He had no idea how much this little infant would come to mean to him in the years to come.


End file.
